Apocalypse intime
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la Guerre contre Poudlard. " Et c'est toujours un peu dangereux, de s'attacher à qui que ça soit " (OS - Song-fic)


**Apocalypse intime**

Personnages et univers à JKR

Songfic sur l'étonnement sublime chanson 'Retour de bâton' de Sexy Sushi.

**/!\** Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Je me suis laissé aller à un délire assez morbide et glauque. Donc... Soyez prévenus. Et pardon d'avance.

'' Au dernier moment avant que tout n'explose, quelqu'un tombera amoureux et le monde sera sauvé.''

- Frédéric Beigbeder

* * *

_Jour 14_

Grincement de fer. Gonds rouillé. Grisaille et froid.

C'est ce que le monde est devenu. La mort est partout comme une gangrène rongeant les couleurs, changeant chaque son en explosion ou en hurlement. Les odeurs ont presque disparues. Ne reste que l'âcreté du sang et de l'humidité. Le pire est avenir.

Mon œil tuméfié, les contusions qui couvrent mon corps, les muscles contractés sans cesse pour résister au froid et à la torture... J'ai mal et ce n'est rien côté du reste.

_Il _a voulu prouver que ma vie ne valait rien. _Il_ aurait pu me tuer tout de suite, mais il a préférer leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort d'espérer, qu'ils mourraient pour rien, que je ne les sauverai pas. Il lui fallait détruire les âmes.

Un mangemort entre dans ma cellule et se dirige vers moi. Je ne réagis même plus, anesthésié de tout, épuisé de leur manège. Je ne me débat pas, toutes mes forces sont concentrées dans la terreur. Chaque jour le même spectacle et pourtant, on ne s'y habitue pas. L'horreur est toujours la même. Et cette pointe d'espoir qui fait plus mal que tout, cette envie de supplier, pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît. Arrêtez.

La guerre c'était dur certes. Mais cette immobilité, cette défaite qui n'en finit pas... Je n'en peux plus.

Le mangemort me traîne, je trébuche sur les escaliers de pierre, m'écorce le genoux, sent le contact froid des marches contre ma joue.

- Debout !

Il suffirait peut-être que je reste là ? Peut-être qu'_Il _perdrait enfin patience, qu'il me tuerait. Vite. Que le massacre cesserait.

Un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis un autre. Je sens déjà l'acidité de la bile sur ma langue. Un sifflement strident. Deux autres mangemorts qui me soulèvent, me traînent. Ma cage thoracique racle contre les marches, mes poumons vont exploser de douleur. Ils ne me laisseront pas y échapper si facilement. Ils me garderont en vie, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je ne puisse pas m'y soustraire. Un jour, Greyback m'avait tellement cogné que je ne pouvais pas garder les yeux ouverts. Ils m'ont réveillé plusieurs fois, pour que je ne perde rien de leur macabre spectacle. Je relève les genoux pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

- Enfin raisonnable, petit Potter ?

La voix ressemble à un ongle sur un tableau. Bellatrix. J'ai à peine la force de la haïr tant je la crains, à présent que je suis à sa merci. Je ne lui réponds rien, aucun élan de dignité, de rébellion, je baisse les yeux. A quel moment ais-je commencé à baisser les yeux ? Les yeux de ma mère...

J'avance dans le couloir. Je connais le nombre de pas par cœur. Je sens la panique qui commence à monter en moi, un fauve déchaîné qui ronge mes organes. J'ai déjà envie de crier. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Laissez-moi. Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie...

A la table du manoir Malfoy, trône Voldemort. Il mange. Tranquillement. Rien que la vue de la nourriture me retourne l'estomac. La nausée m'envahit. Les mangemorts m'attachent sur une chaise, toujours la même. J'y ai laissé des trace d'ongle et de vomissure. Je suis placé au bout de la pièce, juste en face de Voldemort. Tête à tête lointain. Comme pour un duel. Mais cela, il ne me l'accordera jamais. Il faut que je sois humilié jusqu'au bout.

Voldemort s'essuie la bouche avec précaution, alors que Bellatrix et compagnie quittent la pièce. J'ai peur, bordel. Je voudrais réussir à me contrôler, à ne plus me laisser atteindre. Mais l'épouvante me gagne. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas gémir et gueuler de manière hystérique. Je ne sais déjà plus comment on respire. Cette scène je l'ai déjà trop vécue.

- Ah! Harry, sourit le seigneur des ténèbres comme si ma présence était fortuite, une heureuse surprise.

- Je suis content de te voir, reprend t-il. Sais-tu qui sera notre invité cet après midi ? Hmm ?

Il se délecte. Je me liquéfie. Il fait mine de regarder ses notes puis redresse la tête en inspirant profondément. Une bonne bouffée d'air vicié.

- Ça sera la surprise ! On aime ça les surprises quand on est jeune n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il faut qu'il arrête de dire mon nom, c'est insoutenable. J'ai l'impression d'être violé à chaque fois que les deux syllabes coulent dans sa bouche. Harry. Mon propre nom est devenu un supplice.

Les mangemorts reviennent, j'entends leurs pas. Mes lèvres tremblent. Ils surgissent.

Je ne les regarde pas. Mes yeux s'ancrent dans ceux du prisonnier qu'ils encadrent. Je le happe et comme toujours, mon cœur s'écroule. Mais pour autant, maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste et je ne détournerai plus le regard avant que ça soit finit.

- Oh, un sang-mêlé, quel ravissement ! S'enthousiasme l'autre malade. Voilà qui va nous remettre un peu de baume au cœur.

Seamus ne trésaille même pas. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Je ne sais pas s'il sait ce qui l'attend. Les mangemorts le conduise au centre de la pièce, à égale distance entre Voldemort et moi. Je serre les poings.

Et puis Voldemort sourit. De son sale sourire. Je le sais car il le fait à chaque fois. Mais je ne lâche pas Seamus des yeux. En pensée je lui présente mes excuses et je prie pour que cela aille vite. Seamus me déteste sûrement. Ils me détestent probablement tous, ça ne serait que justice, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser seuls. Je ne détourne jamais le regard, je suis responsable.

La sentence prononcée par Voldemort c'est la mienne.

Par ce que j'ai échoué.

Le sort fuse en même temps que les mots

- Avada kedavra.

La lumière verte heurte mon ami, arrachant si brutalement sa vie que le corps est propulsé en arrière et glisse contre les dalles du carrelage jusqu'à cogner mes pieds. Les yeux de Seamus sont deux lacs morts. Je pleure comme un enfant, je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Voldemort s'est rassis et a reprit son dîner. Il n'a même pas haussé la voix pour lancer son impardonnable. Les mangemorts viennent me détacher, laissant le corps désarticulé de Seamus Finnigan au sol, sans même lui prêter attention. L'un d'eux écrase sa main par mégarde. J'entends les os se briser dans un craquement sinistre et un haut le cœur me traverse. Je n'ai plus rien à vomir, je hoquette. Ils me traînent à l'extérieur, me ramènent dans la cellule où ils me jettent avant de claquer la porte. Je vais me noyer dans mes larmes. Recroquevillé sur le sol, je me cogne plusieurs fois la tête contre la pierre, vidé de tout. Le visage de Seamus vient s'ajouter aux autres. La valse des morts.

_Jour 15_

Ce fut Severus le premier. Il est resté glacial et neutre jusqu'au bout. Il ne m'a lancé aucun regard de haine. J'ai serré les dents ce jour là mais je comprenais la punition. Je ne savais pas encore que Severus Snape n'était pas un traître qu'on exécutait, mais le premier mort d'une longue liste, exclusivement constituée pour me mettre en pièce. Le lendemain, ça a été Ginny, puis Ron.. Pour les membres les plus coriaces de l'Ordre, les meurtres ont été précédés d'endoloris. Hermione à été rendu folle de douleur avant que Voldemort ne se décide à l'achever.

Je sais depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé à cause de ça : un mort par jour. Les noms de la semaine ont changé dans ma tête. Le lundi est devenu Arthur , le mardi Colin, le mercredi Draco... Je ne pensais pas souffrir autant pour la mort de Malfoy. Mais de tous ceux qui ont été assassinés devant mes yeux, il est celui qui y a cru jusqu'au bout. Disparu la haine et la rancœur. Il avait oublié. Son regard n'a cesser de me supplier jusqu'à la fin, d'espérer que je le sauver, d'y croire.

Le jour où je me suis fait tabasser par Greyback, c'était le tour de Minerva. Quatorze jours en tout. Et encore combien à venir ? J'ignore qui a été capturé, j'ignore à encore combien de morts je devrais assisté avant que Voldemort ne soit repu de désespoir. J'ai même oublié que le monde existait au delà de ce manoir et que les mangemorts sont entrés en guerre contre les moldus. Que nous nous battions pour quelque chose. Mon quotidien n'est qu'une agonie cruelle et violente. Un cauchemar interminable dont je ne peux me réveiller.

Blottit dans un angle du cachot, j'attends, j'espère de toute mes forces que personne ne viendra me chercher aujourd'hui. La lumière grisâtre s'infiltre partout, même dans ma peau. J'ai pensé à me tuer, mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour m'exploser le crane contre un mur ou pour me couper la langue avec les dents. Parfois un mangemort m'apporte de l'eau. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux semaines.

_Jour 16_

Voldemort se frotte les mains, comme pour en chasser la poussière. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, il n'a pas versé un goutte de sang. Le cadavre de Kinglsey gît au milieu de la salle. Sa droiture évanouie, l'angle de son coude protégeant son visage. Il à l'air tellement vulnérable. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus insoutenable. La vulnérabilité des corps.

- Ne trouve pas tu tout cela revigorant ? M'interpelle le mage noir.

- Allez vous faire foutre.. je souffle à cours de larmes. L'endoloris m'atteint, je me tords sur ma chaise. L'éclair sur mon front se propage à tout le corps, me mettant les nerfs à vif.

- Tutt tut tut. Un peu de politesse Harry... Ta tendre mère ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas dire de vilains mots ?

Mon corps retombe sur lui-même, sans chercher à retenir son poids. Je sens mes omoplates qui craquent. Mes dents claquent dans que je puisse les contrôler.

Un mangemort surgit dans la salle.

- Mon seigneur?

- Vous m'interrompez en plein divertissement

- Pardon mon seigneur, mais c'est que... Nous avons capturé une gamine de l'armée de Dumbledore.

Je me crispe. Je ne sais pas qui sais et je me surprend à ressentir un bouffée de haine. Une personne capturée en plus, un jour de calvaire supplémentaire.

- Et alors ? Enfermez là avec les autres, s'agace Voldemort en me jetant un regard ravi, devinant sans mal mes pensées.

- Oui mais mon seigneur, après la rafle des moldus d'avant hier, toutes les cellules sont pleines.

Voldemort semble réfléchir un instant.

- Il y a de la place dans la cellule de Monsieur Potter. Un peu de compagnie lui sera sans doute profitable.

Mon cœur se serre encore davantage, je ne pensais pas que ce fut possible, mes organes cherchent à s'échapper, ma peau va se rompre.

Non !

Je comprends que jusqu'à présent le seigneur des ténèbre à été clément : il ne m'a pas infligé d'être dans la même cellule que les autres, de cohabiter avec ceux qui meurent par ce que je suis en vie. Tout mais pas ça. S'il vous plaît. Non.

Le mangemort approuve d'un hochement de tête et s'en va. Quelque instants plus tard, d'autres sorciers encapuchonnés viennent me chercher et me traîne plus qu'ils ne m'escortent jusqu'à ma cellule, je suis trop lourd de nouveaux défunts. Je descends les marches, brinquebalé comme un vieux chiffon. Ma cicatrice me fait mal. La porte grince, je connais sa plainte métallique par cœur. Je m'efforce de ne pas me laisser tomber quand la grille se referme derrière moi. De toute façon, une silhouette me fait face, les bras enroulées autour d'elle même. Je reste muet de surprise. Elle est plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Je l'avais oublié. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des gens que j'aimais.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler et ma voix se casse en un sanglot. Je m'en veux bordel, d'être aussi soulagé de la voir. De ressentir cette pointe de bonheur. Ça veut dire que Voldemort à encore quelque chose a détruire.

- Luna...

_Jour 17_

Roulée en boule sur le sol, Luna dort, enveloppée dans la couverture de ses cheveux emmêles. Je n'ai pas dormit, ressentant le besoin de veiller sur elle. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vecu. Elle et quelques autres ont réussit a s'enfuir après le triomphe de Voldemort. Après que Molly ai tenté de se rebeller et qu'il l'ai tué. En un sens, je suis soulagé que Molly ne soit pas à compter sur la liste sordide des exécutions quotidiennes. Qu'elle ai échappé à la mort de ses enfants, de son mari.

Les yeux d'eau de Luna ont annihilé tout le reste l'espace de quelques heures. Je n'aurais jamais osé la serrer dans mes bras, halluciné d'être face à une personne vivante. Elle, elle n'a pas hésité et m'a serrer contre elle de toute ses forces. J'ai inspiré l'odeur de poussière et de terre imprégné dans sa peau. Une odeur d'extérieur. Enivré d'un espoir intenable. J'ai perdu l'habitude de parler. Ma voix sonnait fausse à mes oreilles. La faim et la soif l'avait enroué jusqu'à l'incroyable. J'ai finis par avouer à mon tour, la ronde des massacres. Ses yeux se sont rempli de larme mais aucune goutte n'a dégringolé sur sur joues et s'est excusée et je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles.

- Luna, tu ne comprends pas... Je suis en train de tous vous tuer.

Elle a posé sa paume contre mon cou, comme pour m'étrangler...ou pour appaiser mes cordes vocales usées.

- Non. C'est toi qu'il est en train de détruire. Et tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser faire.

Elle a dit ça tellement doucement.

Maintenant elle dort et je la regarde, attendant qu'on vienne me chercher pour assister à l'exécution du jour. Luna a toujours cru en des choses impossibles. Ses batailles ont toujours été celle des espèces en voie d'extinction. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle croira en moi jusqu'au bout.

Ne pas me laisser faire ? Comment puis-je ne pas me laisser faire ? J'ai l'intuition que me débattre rendrait les choses largement pire. Le dixième jour, quand Bill à été tué, j'ai essayé de me rebeller. Le résultat à été des endoloris à répétition et deux exécutions supplémentaires : Fleur et son bébé. Je ne peux pas assumer ça.

Et en regardant Luna Lovegood dans ses vêtements déchirés, respirant calmement, belle au bois dormant des prisons, je songe que si elle avait été l'élue, nous serions déjà tous sauvés.

_Jour 18_

Hier, j'ai regardé Padma mourir et puis j'ai été ramené dans ma cellule. Luna attendait, assise en tailleur, le regard levé vers la minuscule ouverture grillagée qui ne laisse pas passer la lumière. Lorsqu'ils m'ont jeté sur le sol, elle m'a rejoint et a enroulé son corps contre mon dos, m'entourant de ses bras, nichant son nez glacé dans ma nuque meurtrie.

- C'était Padma. Elle a été courageuse, ais-je murmuré au bout d'un moment.

Nous sommes resté ainsi imbriqués pendant longtemps. Je sentais Luna frémir contre ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle m'a demandé de lui répéter la liste des morts. J'ai déglutis. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai revu défilé sous mes paupières, un par un.

- Severus. Ginny. Ron. Colin. Hermione. Tonks. Cho. Bill. Fleur. Victoire. Minerva. Arthur. Draco. Neville. Hanna. Seamus. Dean. Kinglsey. Padma

Elle a répété après moi. Lentement. Puis elle s'est relevé et a tracé leurs noms dans la poussière au sol. Pour chacun, elle a prononcé un mot, une phrase, elle a évoqué un souvenir. Je ne me suis pas remit à sangloter. Je ne me suis pas remis à trembler. Ne pas laisser Voldemort faire...

J'en veux à Luna de me rappeler que je suis en vie. Que la vie existe, qu'elle a existé, qu'elle pourrait exister.

_Il m'est trop difficile de vivre. _

_Jour 19_

Voldemort s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que les deux derniers jours ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme d'habitude. Il a oublié que Luna est dans ma cellule je crois. Il faut que je la cache, qu'il ne se souvienne surtout pas d'elle. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher de trouver un moyen de me torturer encore.

- On devient insensible alors, Harry ? La mort de tes petits camarades ne t'émeut plus ? Tant mieux, je gardais justement celui-ci pour une occasion spéciale. On va fêter ça.

La peur qui avait un peu refluée est revenue, plus tordante qu'avant. J'ai compris au cliquetis de chaines et aux pas lourds traînant dans le couloir. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, prit de panique.

- Hagrid... ais-je sussurré.

- Ce gros balourd de Rubeus Hagrid, oui ! S'est esclaffé Voldemort.

J'ai espéré sans trop y croire que la mort serait rapide mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Voldemort à jouer avec le semi-géant pendant presque une heure. Il l'a d'abord mis sous Imperium et l'a fait faire toute sorte de choses humiliantes. Entre deux sortilèges, il laissait Hagrid reprendre conscience pour réaliser son état, avant de lui jeter des doloris. A un moment, je me suis aperçus que je hurlais.

Il a même poussé Hagrid à venir m'étrangé. Le regard bienveillant du garde-chasse de Poudlard m'a fixé, sans vie, alors que ses mains énormes enserraient mon cou. J'ai cru que mes vertèbres allaient céder et puis la douleur à été la plus forte et je me suis évanoui. J'ai été réveillé par un saut d'eau glacé, juste à temps pour entendre l'Avada Kedavra et voir mon ami s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol marbré de la salle, faisant vibrer les murs.

J'entends encore le bruit sourd qui raisonne dans toute ma carcasse. Je vois encore Nagini s'approcher pour déchiqueter le visage autrefois jovial, crispé de peur dans la mort. Je titube, je sombre, mon esprit se noie. Hébété et brisé.

Les mangemorts me traînent à terre, je suis incapable de marcher, mon dos s'écorche au sol, ma tête, plus lourde que jamais heurte parfois les dalles. Je sens a peine les arrêtes de l'escalier qui meurtrissent mon torse. Je ne sentirai plus rien, plus jamais. Je suis devenu fou aujourd'hui.

Mon épaule craque contre un pillier, la grille se referme et je geins de douleur. Faites que tout cela cesse, pitié.

Les images tournent sous mes yeux, horribles, impossible à chasser, incrustées sur ma rétine Je veux me réveiller. Je veux mourir.

La main de Luna se pose sur mon front. Je sanglote, sans verser la moindre larme. Mon corps n'est que spasmes. Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement, tout doucement, ses doigts effleurent mon oreille. Sa peau est fraîche, je brûle de fièvre, de honte, de culpabilité, de chagrin, de colère. J'ai mal aux ventre à cause de mon corps qui se contracte, saturant de cette tristesse que mon esprit lui fait subir.

Luna ne murmure pas le nom des morts. Elle caresse ma peau encore et encore, comme si elle appliquait un baume réparateur. Au bout d'un moment, mes soubresauts se calment, la panique se fait moins violente. Je suis simplement trop épuisé. Elle s'allonge en face de moi. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. La douceur de son visage !

Le sillon des larmes dans la saleté de sa peau d'albatre, ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui effleurent ma joue, la présence de son corps emplissant tout l'espace et ses yeux, comme deux ruisseaux, ses lèvres gercée, fendillées. Elle m'attire contre elle, je me blottis sans réfléchir. Ma tête contre ses seins, j'entends les battements désordonnés de son cœur et le mouvement de sa respiration, fragile. Je m'endors dans le giron de Luna, la gamine loufoque qui aimait les ronflax cornus.

_Jour 20_

Je me réveille au même endroit. Luna a verrouillé ses bras autour de mon corps pour bander mon chagrin de tout son être. Elle dort. Presque paisible. Je me détache de sa poitrine et colle mon front contre le sien, crâne directement sur le sol glacial. Elle est belle. Je ne m'en était pas aperçut avant et je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être par ce que sa beauté est inhumaine. Elle n'a rien de désirable elle est absolue. Ses paupières sont si fines que les veines leurs donnent une teinte violette. De ses lèvres roses s'échappe un filet de respiration que j'inspire. Elle est tellement parfaite, tellement lunaire, évanescente, j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vue avant comme elle m'apparaît ce matin ?

Elle ouvre les yeux et j'ai l'impression de voyager dans le temps. Loin, ailleurs. Les yeux de Luna sont tout ce que le monde contient de liberté.

Elle ne me demande pas si ça va. Elle ne me dis pas Bonjour. Elle à bien trop le sens des mots pour ça. A la place elle chuchote :

- Tu veux que je te raconte la fois où j'ai manger ma première glace au coquelicot ?

Je hoche la tête à peine étonné. Son décalage m'est coutumier. Ces vingt derniers jours n'ont su effacer cela. J'approuve d'un battement de cil et elle m'explique : une sortie avec sa mère, ses couettes de gamine de quatre ans, le soleil lointain qui baignait le monde sans le réchauffer de ses rayons, l'hiver, le givre, la bataille de neige, le marchand de glace, les milles couleurs, la pâte laiteuse aux éclats rouges, le cône gaufré dans sa main.

Luna me décrit le goût de la glace aux coquelicots, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots. Elle me raconte le rire de sa mère et puis d'autre souvenirs répondent à celui-ci. Elle me raconte sa première nuit de somnambulisme à Poudlard, quand, en plein milieu d'un rêve, elle s'est soudain réveillée au dans le parc, à quelques mètres d'une biche nimbée de lumière bleue. Elle me raconte le glacis vert qui se pose sur la campagne au printemps. Les investigations de son père. Le jour où elle a acheté sa première baguette.

Ses histoires deviennent vivantes et colorent les murs gris de la prison. Je la vois marcher au milieu du monde qu'elle me dessine. Les images contées se superposent aux visage morts, la valse change de mélodie et je la regarde, fasciné, transformer l'enfer au paradis.

Lors qu'elle s'interrompt enfin, le monde est défiguré, enfin regardable. Aucune sorcière n'est autant magicienne que Luna Lovegood. Moi qui ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir quoi que ça soit qui ne s'apparente pas à de la douleur, je ressens une bulle de tendresse qui éclot dans ma poitrine. Bon sang, comment ais-je pu imaginé vivre sans Luna ?

Elle esquisse un mince sourire et la peau de ses lèvre se craquelle. Une goutte de sang perle sur sa bouche, sur son lambeau de sourire. Je l'attire contre moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, un instant, pour cueillir la goutte de sang. Ce sang que Voldemort se refuse à faire couler autrement qu'a l'intérieur. Je plonge mon visage dans la brousse blonde de ses cheveux. Sa main caresse ma colonne vertébrale, apaisante. Mon cœur étriqué gonfle d'un coup...

Comment ais-je pu ne pas le voir avant, que tu étais la vie ? Dans toute sa splendeur et sa cruauté.

Ses petits bras m'enserrent, comme ils l'ont fait cette nuit, elle me berce, me renaît, m'absurde. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où je suis, mes sentiments font le plus grand écart possible et nous restons là, dans une étreinte maladroite. Je suis dans la situation la plus tragique du monde mais je suis paradoxalement enivré par quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressentit Ni pour Cho, ni pour Ginny, ni pour personne.

Il aura fallut la prison, la mort, la torture, pour que je réalise que Luna était la femme de ma vie. La femme-fille-oiseau dont on ne fait que rêver, celle qui me permettrait d'être autre chose que l'orphelin ou l'élu. Qui remettrait tout à zero.

Les compteurs sautent. Tout est nouveau et tout recommence. En un instant, sans le lui dire, j'offre mon cœur et ma vie à Luna. J'aurais seulement voulu que ma vie se compte en mois, en année, en siècles. Je sais qu'elle en aurait été capable.

Sa bouche effleure ma peau et je frissonne. J'enroule plus fermement mes bras autour d'elle. Voldemort ne la touchera pas, jamais.

- J'aurais voulu te connaître pendant mon enfance. Grandir à tes côtés. J'aurais voulu plus de temps avec toi.

Je n'ai pas balbutié. Il est trop tard pour avoir peur d'être rejeté.

Elle se détache de moi et me regarde, elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Ses yeux débordent. Elle répond lentement

- Tu dis ça par ce que tu as peur. Par ce que je suis la dernière dans ce manoir avec toi. C'est moi, ça pourrait être n'importe qui...

J'essaie de revenir au monde réel, de me désenivrer. Mais elle a tort. Cette situation atroce n'est pas un prétexte, juste un révélateur. Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, émerveillé que la douceur existe encore. Et quelque chose me frappe soudain. Elle me regarde comme je la vois. Et ce regard à toujours été le même. Elle m'a toujours vu comme je la découvre aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est par ce que c'est toi, je murmure. Tu le savais avant que je ne le sache. Tu aurais du me le dire Luna. Me le dire avant la guerre.

Elle réfléchit longtemps et ses cheveux sont une auréole autour de son visage de fée. Doucement, elle me serre de nouveau contre elle, nichant son visage dans mon cou, avant de me répondre enfin.

- Nous n'aurions jamais eu assez de temps.

_Jour 21_

Personne n'est venu me chercher hier. Ils m'ont laissé, comme si elle me protégeait, comme si son aura les empêchaient d'entrer.

Nous n'avions rien à manger alors j'ai croqué sa peau. J'ai bu ses cheveux d'or. C'était si bon que ça faisait presque mal.

_Il m'est trop difficile de vivre ce rêve._

J'entends les pas au dessus de ma tête. Une présence, une vibration. Je sais qu'ils arrivent et je sais que j'ai rêvé en vain. Je me met à trembler et Luna glisse ses mains sur me tempes, fermes ses doigts autour de mon crane.

- Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Elle embrasse, mon nez, mes paupières. Je suis incapable de me calmer.

- Cache toi ! Je lui ordonne.

Un baiser léger sur ma bouche, déjà enfuit. Je me mord les lèvres pour m'imprégner du parfum de ce contact furtif. Elle obéit sans discuter, se dissimule derrière un poteau et moi j'avance vers la porte. Mes jambes peinent à me garder debout. Je croise les doigts, espérant que les mangemorts passent le cachot sans s'arrêter. Mais non, les pas descendent vers moi. La grille crisse. La silhouette encapuchonnée apparaît. A part Voldemort et Bellatrix, je ne les distingue pas les uns des autres. Fantômes identiques, présence terrifiante, exécutants de l'horreur. Je ne sais pas qui est qui, je m'en fiche.

Toujours le même nombre de pas. Toujours la chaise. Toujours les chaînes. Toujours sa sale gueule de serpent. Il parle avec Bellatrix. Elle à l'air nerveuse

- Il faut passer au niveau supérieur. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour vos petits jeux.

Il saisit son poignet et le tord

- Comment ose tu me parler ainsi ? Demande t-il avec une politesse glaçante.

- Maitre... Vous savez que j'ai raison.

Le bras de Letrange craque soudain et forme un angle impossible. Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour pousser un cri silencieux. Ce dingue lui à casser le bras.

Il ne la lâche pas. De son autre main, il caresse son visage

- Oui Bella. Tu as raison. Je ne pensais pas que la Grande Bretagne résisterai. Il est temps d'en finir.

Elle me lance un regard haineux, me rend responsable de son poignet brisé. Comment pourrais-je m'en soucier alors que j'entends que peut-être tout cela va prendre fin. Il la lâche enfin et la congédie d'un signe de main désinvolte.

- A nous ! Annonce t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Et puis les mangemorts arrivent et je reste muet en reconnaissant la figure rousse, couverte d'hématomes. George sans Fred est a peine reconnaissable. Mais il avance. Il n'a pas l'air soumis, ni acculé, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est là de son plein gré. Le dernier Weasley.

- Nous allons enfin en finir avec ces traîtres à leur sang. J'espère que tu appréciera cette épuration, cher Harry.

Je continue à fixer George et lui aussi me regarde.

- Il m'a donné du fil à retorde ce petit cafard. Mais je te l'avais gardé de côté, continue Voldemort.

George esquisse un sourire insolent. Ses frères, sa sœur, son père ne sont jamais revenus dans la cellule où ils étaient enfermés et il ne baisse pas la tête. Je reconnais en lui le même courage évident que Luna. Celui que je n'ai plus.

- Et maintenant tu vas mourir, l'informe le mage noir en sortant sa baguette.

Je trésaille, l'angoisse revient plus affollante que jamais, comme chaque jour. Mais George n'accorde pas un regard à Voldemort. Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Et il éclate de rire. C'est un rire faux. Je sais quand George rit vraiment, je l'ai tellement entendu... Il se force. Il se force mais la puissance de son rire empli toute la salle. Il se fout de la gueule de la mort. Alors je me racle la gorge, je cherche comment on fait et je me force à rire aussi, je joins ma voix rouillée à la sienne et nous rions au lieu de hurler. Voldemort nous ordonne d'arrêter. Mais Luna et George ont raison.

Ne pas se laissez faire. Tout tenter pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Le sort fuse.

Le rire de George s'étrangle. Je continue à rire, même si mes yeux chialent. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter si il y a une possibilité que George m'entende encore. Les mangemorts écartent le corps sur leur passage et me détachent. Mon rire se mu en sanglot mais je ne me laisse pas aller. Je l'ai trop fait. C'est le vingt-et-unième jour. Il est temps que la meute hurle !

_Jour 22_

Lumière grise et humidité. Le souffle chaud de Luna glisse sur ma peau.

_Chaque matin quand je m'éveille, je vois ton si joli visage_

Tu frémis. Ton inconscient dois te chuchoter que je te dévisage et que les quelques heures de sommeil que nous volons chaque jour touchent leur fin. Qu'il faut vivre un peu avant de continuer à voir les autres mourir.

_Je sens ton corps qui se réveille, alors j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles _

Il finira bien par se souvenir que tu es là, avec moi, et Merlin sait ce qu'il te fera alors ? S'il y avait un moyen pour te faire évader, pour te sauver. Si j'avais encore la moindre once d'espoir.

Voldemort à admit que tout cela devait cesser. Il à une guerre à mener au dehors et j'ai la certitude que nous ne reverrons jamais l'extérieur.

_Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, je crois que c'est la dernière fois _

Tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu as apaisé mes souffrances. Tu t'éveilles dans mes bras, délicieuse et parfaite, intacte chaque jour et tu soigne mes blessures avant que Voldemort ne rouvre les plaies. J'entends encore le rire de George. Je ne sais si ta présence me fait plus de bien ou plus de mal. J'ai encore plus peur pour toi que je n'ai peur pour moi. S'_Il_ te prend, comment pourrais-je tenir encore ? Je veux bien rester enfermé ici pour toujours, je voudrais qu'il nous oublie et cet espoir, c'est insupportable. Attendre que la situation se retourne, comme un gant, que quelqu'un trouve une idée. Mais ceux qui avait des idées sont tous morts ou mourants.

_Et c'est toujours un peu dangereux, de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. _

Je voudrais faire l'amour avec Luna avant de mourir. Au départ je m'en foutais de rester vierge. A présent je sais que je ne le serais plus jamais. Heureusement « à jamais » ça risque de ne pas être long.

Je voudrais faire l'amour avec Luna mais de toute façon je n'ai pas la force. Je suis trop fatigué, trop usé, trop blessé. Elle s'étire et commence à embrasser une par une mes contusions. Mon œil, ma pommettes, mes épaules, mon dos. Rituel vital. Ma peau redevient neuve pour quelques heures.

Nous ne survivons que d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

_Jour 24_

De retour dans la cellule hier, je me suis approché de la liste de poussière et j'ai rajouté le nom de Filius. Luna en à profité pour me parler de lui, me raconter sa première rencontre avec le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

- Tu sais que le professeur Flitwick à faillit aller Gryffondor ? Il était très brave.

Oui. J'aurais voulu savoir que tout cela allait se passer. J'aurais voulu avoir conscience de la valeur des gens qui m'entouraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Luna... Bon sang, si quelqu'un survit à cette guerre il faut que ça soit toi.

Elle sourit, avec cet air si onirique. Son sourire est capable de changer le monde. Elle ne me répond pas que non, c'est à moi de survivre. Elle sait très bien que c'est faux. Qu'il vaudrait mieux, au contraire, que je meurs vite.

- Personne ne survivra à cette guerre, dit elle simplement.

Aucun mangemort n'est venu me chercher aujourd'hui non plus. Ils doivent être à cours de victimes.

- Je sais faire des claquettes, m'annonce soudain Luna en sortant la tête de mon cou. Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Tu sais faire des … Quoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules

- Autant que quelqu'un le sache avant de mourir.

Je suis incapable d'imaginer les yeux de Luna sans vie. Je refoule quelque larmes. Je n'ai même pas vraiment envie de pleurer, c'est juste que ça déborde. Elle se lève et commence à sautiller au milieu de l'étroite cellule, faisant frapper ses talons contre le sol, je la sens qui se réchauffe, sa tête tourne et ses cheveux dansent avec elle.

Quand quelqu'un comme Luna nait, le monde est déséquilibré. Et il faut de sacrées puissances démoniaques pour compenser la grâce. Même Voldemort n'est pas à la hauteur.

_Jour 25_

Nous ne dormons pas. Mes forces m'abandonnent. Je n'ai même plus faim, je suis à bout. Luna me tient contre elle sans rien dire et je caresse son visage. Nous sommes dans cette position depuis si longtemps que j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les bras. Mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je ressent devient incroyablement précieux. Elle souffle parfois dans mon cou pour me réchauffer. Il fait tellement humide ici. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et je murmure

_- J'aimerais te prendre par la main, m'enfuir avec toi au soleil sans avoir peur du lendemain . Te regarder devenir veille._

Son baiser est une bille de lumière dans les ténèbres.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Et mon nom redevient le mien. Toutes les souillures de Voldemort n'ont servit à rien. Un prénom ne devrait être prononcé que par des gens qu'on aime.

Ca me brise le cœur – une ultime fois- . Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble. Où peut-être que si. Elle me raconte à voix basse la vie que nous ne vivrons pas. Notre premier rendez-vous. Nos enfants. Nos professions respectives, nos engueulades parfois, nos voyages autour du monde, notre retraite paisible. Les bêtises et les banalité de toute une vie.

Lorsqu'elle cesse de parler j'ai quatre-vingt ans et elle est toujours à mes côtés, ridée, lumineuse et folle, de cette folie qui fait du bien. Le génie des gens heureux.

J'ai quatre-vingt ans et je peux mourir en paix. Elle ferme mes paupières d'un baiser sur chaque œil.

Je sais que quelqu'un va mourir sous mes yeux aujourd'hui mais cela appartient déjà au passé.

Et ça aide.

Même si _j'ai bien trop peur d'être heureux._

_Jour 26_

Ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude, Bellatrix en tête de cortège. Je suis au sol à moitié assommé. Elle a officiellement remplacer le mot « Bonjour » par « Endoloris ».

Elle tient Luna par le cou, contre un mur. Je voudrais intervenir mais les mangemorts sauraient alors combien elle compte pour moi et ça serait encore pire. J'ai l'impression d'être lâche alors que ne pas bouger en cet instant est ce qui m'a demandé le plus de courage dans toute ma vie.

- C'est quoi ça ? Couine Bellatrix à l'attention des mangemorts

Ils ne se souviennent plus.

- Ça doit être une prisonnière. Il y a quelques jours les cellules étaient pleines et...

- Peu importe, coupe t-elle.

Elle jette Luna comme une poupée de chiffon. Luna...

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut qu'on déménage. Aujourd'hui. _Il _va exécuter Potter en place de Londres, demain. On va garder sa petite copine. Une mignonne comme ça, pourrait être utile : Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup d'elfe de maison.

Je n'entend pas la suite. Je vais mourir. Enfin.

Je devrais être soulagé mais l'idée que Luna soit réduite en esclavage me rend fou. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Il faut qu'elle leurs échappe. Ils nous soulèvent, nous jettent sur leurs dos comme des sacs. J'ai envie de dormir. Je résiste. Je cherche Luna. Elle doit être devant moi, je ne la distingue nulle part. Ne lui faites pas de mal. S'il vous plaît.

Je tousse.

- He Carrow, rigole un sorcier. Potter est en train de te cracher du sang dessus.

Une pluie de ricanement. Le vortex tournoyant du transplanage. Sous mes yeux apparaît un carrelage orangé, qui a été foulé des millions de fois. Un silence angoissant. Nous sommes en interieur. Une porte qu'on ouvre. On me jette à terre. Je m'écrase dans le sable qui se colle à la bave-ou au sang- qui coule sur mon menton. Je me redresse. Ils s'en vont. Je reconnaît le lieu. Le grand Zoo de Londres. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cage. Je tousse encore. J'appelle.

- Luna ?! LUNA ?

- Je suis là, répond une voix étouffée par la vitre épaisse.

Je la repère enfin. Elle se tient dans un insectarium, en face de l'allée du Zoo. Où sont les animaux ?

Elle est recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête sur les genoux, sa prison ne lui offrant pas la possibilité de se déployer davantage. Je saisis les barreaux devant moi, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Je meurt demain et je ne la toucherai plus jamais.

Je n'ai plus assez d'eau en moi pour verser encore des larmes. Je suis asséché.

- Est-ce que tu va bien ?

Elle hoche la tête. Ils ne l'ont pas blessé. Pas encore. Elle pose sont front et sa paume a plat contre la vitre. Je voudrais tendre le bras pour l'atteindre, mais évidemment, c'est idiot. Il y a un long silence ou elle me regarde. Je ne savais pas avant cela à quel point un regard pouvait être physique. Puis elle ouvre la bouche, créant un nuage de buée sur la vitre.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour ces derniers jours. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et tu sais... Voldemort ne gagnera jamais vraiment. Il y aura toujours des gens qui se débattront. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids de ce qui s'est produit. Nous sommes tous responsable, nous n'aurions pas dû te laisser croire que tout reposait sur toi. Mais c'est que ... Nous t'aimions trop pour être malin.

Je la regarde longtemps et elle sourit encore et encore et ce n'est pas comme le faux rire de Fred, non. Tout son visage est d'une sincérité désarmante.

- Tu dois vivre Luna, je murmure.

Mais il y a trop de distance entre nous. Elle ne peux pas m'entendre. Je m'essuie la bouche et j'inspire profondément. Je sens le sable sous mes doigts et l'air renfermé du vivarium. Il y a de la verdure en décoration et le orange du carrelage. Ça fait presque mal aux yeux toutes ces couleurs.

_Jour 27_

Luna a finit par s'endormir, alors que nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Nous aurions aussi bien pu être à des kilomètres de distance. Elle aura mal au cou en se réveillant à cause de sa mauvaise position.

Mon esprit carbure à toute vitesse et soudain une idée me traverse. Plus qu'une idée un souvenir. Je me concentre, il faut que tout revienne. Je laisse la colère m'envahir. Ce sentiment rend plus vif que n'importe quel autre. Une lourde porte claque au loin. Luna sursaute et se réveille. Ils arrivent. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander si ça va.

- Luna, luna.. Écoute moi..

- Qui y'a t-il ?

- Quand je te ferais signe, cours !

Elle me dévisage un instant

- Je ne vais pas vraiment avoir la place pour faire ça... objecte t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Fais ce que je te dis. Ma voix est pressante. Elle approuve de la tête sans comprendre. Deux mangemorts entrent.

- Salut Potter. En forme ? Ricane l'un d'eux. Ils ouvrent ma cage, me pousse à l'extérieur. Ils ignorent Luna. Ils la laisseraient moisir ici, j'en suis sûr. Je les suis sans résister. Je ferme les yeux. Fort. Je repense au Serpent. « Elevé en captivité ». Je concentre toute la colère qu'il me reste sur la prison de Luna. J'entends un bruit léger, comme une bulle de savon qui éclate. J'avance lentement. Les deux mangemorts conversent gaiement, ils n'ont rien entendu.

Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière et je voix Luna qui enjambe la balustrade et qui pose les pieds au sol, déployant sa silhouette de fée. Je me met à sourire : la vitre à disparue. J'ai fais de la magie sans baguette. J'imprime cette image de Luna, libre dans mon cerveau.

De mes mains -attachées dans mon dos- je lui fais signe de disparaître. Mon ouïe efface tout les autres sons et je tente de distinguer le glissement de ses pas qui s'éloignent. J'imagine ses poings crispés, et comme elle doit m'en vouloir de lui offrir de vivre.

Je peux monter à l'échafaud maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Luna se battra toujours. Voldemort va me tuer mais nos idées resterons vivantes. Elle parcourra le monde et le dira à tous et à toutes.

J'éspère qu'elle sera heureuse. Pas tout de suite, mais à un moment. Après. Quand le mal aura été mis en pièce. Le bon l'emporte toujours. Tôt ou tard.

Nous passons la porte, sortons à l'air libre et le soleil m'éblouit.

Je récite une dernière fois la liste des morts dans ma tête. La douceur de l'air remplace un dernière fois les baisers de Luna sur mes blessures et je rejoins Voldemort sans broncher. Devant nous, la foule des vaincus s'étale à perte de vue. Moldus et sorciers, terrifiés. Je souris. Par ce que je dois avoir du courage pour eux tous, une dernière fois. Et par ce que je le peux : Luna Lovegood est libre.

- Un dernier mot, Potter ? Me susurre Bellatrix à l'oreille.

Je me tais. Je ferme les yeux.

_Gardant jalousement les précieuses minutes où j'ai pu te plaire._

Je n'ai jamais été aussi serein. J'entends la formule mortelle.

Adieu Loufoca.


End file.
